


You Are Everything

by writerstrash



Series: The Years I Watched You Grow [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Parenthood, Pepperony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerstrash/pseuds/writerstrash





	You Are Everything

Tony sat in the living room, letting the afternoon breeze brush over him as he leaned back against the pillows on the couch. In his arms, sleeping peacefully, was his two month old daughter. She was so tiny, wrapped up in her blanket, sucking softly on a pacifier. Tony spent most of these two months wondering how Morgan was even real. She looked so fragile. So precious. So unbelievably dreamlike. It was hard to accept that he and Pepper had created something so _good_. So pure and sweet and innocent and gentle and soft and content. 

After everything that happened, it was hard to believe anything good could ever come. And yet Tony held in his arms the best thing in his life. Pepper had made him a father. Something he never thought he would be. Something he never thought he deserved to be.

"Shh, you're okay," Tony hummed softly, readjusting the pacifier against the baby's lips when she began to whine. "It's still sleepy time, alright? When mom's asleep, you're asleep. I'm the only one in this house that's allowed to skip naps."

Morgan squirmed in her blanket for a moment, pulling a face that indicated she was about to start howling, before she settled back into her slumber. Tony would never tire of watching her little tummy rise and fall. She was living, breathing, and so _real_. The baby loved the sound of her father's voice. Probably because he never shut up when Pepper was pregnant. He always spoke to the bump as if she was already here and conversing with him on the same level. 

Now his voice lulled the baby almost every time. Apart from feeding with Pepper, Tony's voice was Morgan's favourite way to fall asleep. 

"You know, you used to scare me to death," Tony sighed, leaning back comfortably to stare down at his daughter. "Yeah, you did. Just the _idea _of you had me wanting to throw up. But look at you. How was I ever scared of something like you? I know you don't do much these days except sleep and eat and poop, but you're just...you're perfect. Do you know that? Everything about you is perfect, kid."

As if Morgan understood his words, her little eyes fluttered open and stared back up at her father in wonder. The baby was in the groggy state between awake and asleep and Tony's heart could barely take it. Her little hand held his pinky with every ounce of strength she had and her eyes never left his own. 

"Those eyes should be closed, little miss," Tony cooed. "Breaking the rules already, kid. And here I am, allowing it."

Morgan's pacifier moved again as she let out a gurgling noise, kicking her legs. Tony reached out to grab one of her feet in his hand. 

"Who knew miniature feet could be so cute?" he asked. "One day you're gonna get sick of me playing with these little toes, making sure they're all there. Unless you're already sick of it, but until you can speak we'll never know, huh?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes longer, Morgan staring up at Tony as he playfully moved her feet and swayed her hand around as it gripped his finger. Her eyes grew wide as she moved around, taking in every new sensation. That might have been one of Tony's favourite things about being a parent. The tiniest things were all new to a baby. Colors, sounds, movements, feelings. Tony got to witness Morgan experiencing so much of the world for the first time.

"I'm not lying kid, mommy's asleep," Tony assured. "So _you_ gotta be sleeping too, okay? Can't you hear her snoring up there?"

Morgan stared back at him silently, smacking her lips.

"That's a good tactic, don't take sides," Tony continued, chatting away. "Mommy says she doesn't snore but we can hear her, can't we? But I guess we'll keep that to ourselves. I never win arguments with mommy, but maybe when you get bigger, you can take _my _side and we'll team up. You'll be my sidekick, little miss."

Another gurgle, legs kicking wildly.

"Don't wanna gang up on mommy? That's fine, that's expected," he sighed dramatically. "I mean, I shouldn't try and recruit you for that, huh? She gave birth to you. Gave you literal life and all of that. Gave me...gave me _you_, after all. Hmm. We won't gang up on her, right? We're saps. We love mommy too much."

Tony watched Morgan's eyes droop, finally closing, her little lips parting as her hands squeezed into fists against her father's chest. Tony felt himself grinning like an idiot, holding her close and tight. 

"You're something else kid," he whispered, pressing a long kiss to her soft, dreamy head. "You are everything."


End file.
